


Рассветы капитана Лорки

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Рассветы капитана Лорки горчат привкусом какого-то алкоголя и немного пахнут ванилью - семейный бизнес, чтоб его.





	Рассветы капитана Лорки

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, спойлеры к серии 9 серии Дискавери, если кто еще не смотрел.

Рассветы капитана Лорки горчат привкусом какого-то алкоголя и немного пахнут ванилью — семейный бизнес, чтоб его. 

Он не пьет много, да и вообще не любитель алкоголя, но это немного спасает от воспоминаний и непрошенных мыслей, потому что в голове слегка — достаточно, чтобы немного отвлечься, но мало, чтобы не терять бдительности, — шумит от ускоренного тока крови. Где-то не периферии сознания в такт пульсу бьется мысль о том, что все это — ни черта не выход, но Лорка убивает ее очередным глотком.

Совсем как когда-то собственную команду. 

Его винили в их смерти, и были правы в этом. Его обвиняли в том, что он выжил, оставив их умирать, и вот тут промахивались — потому что теперь, спустя столько лет Лорка знает, что смерть — гораздо гуманнее, чем жизнь со знанием, насколько ты дерьмовый капитан. Сейчас он предпочел бы умереть вместе с ними, «бы» — потому что желание выиграть войну и доказать всей чертовой галактике, что он еще чего-то стоит, слишком в нем сильно.

Лорка помнит их всех и вместе с тем — не помнит никого. Лица из памяти стерлись и теперь не снятся ему в кошмарах. Вместо них — ослепительно яркая вспышка, уничтожившая его корабль, и фантомное ощущение боли в сжатых в тонкую полосу губах. Лорка знает, что виноват, но спасибо чему бы то ни было за то, что лица друзей ему не снятся, — да и не сказать, что эти друзья у него были. Разве что Катрина, да и с той отношения давно вышли за привычное определение дружба. Поэтому чувствительности к свету в качестве расплаты хватает с лихвой.

И знания о том, что теперь, случись такое с «Дискавери», все будет гораздо хуже, — тоже.

Дело даже не в том, что корабль стал его домом, а команда — семьей. Дело даже не в том, что во второй раз взорвать тех, кто служил тебе верой и правдой, легче (вранье). 

Дело в том, что здесь есть один человек, вину в смерти которого Лорка не простит себе никогда и не оправдает ее ничем. Этот человек — лейтенант Пол Стаметс.

Лорка не может его потерять. У него нет такой роскоши сейчас, в такие жуткие времена, да и познакомься они раньше, Лорка не захотел бы этого все равно. 

Стаметс забавный и с первого взгляда на него никогда не скажешь, что он может быть таким серьзным. Он производит впечатление милого, мягкого человека, к которому очень легко найти подход, но, узнав его поближе, Лорка понимает, что все совсем не так. Стаметс открывается только близким, только им он позволяет видеть себя другим — по-настоящему мягким и приятным в общении, таким по-домашнему теплым, что хотелось быть рядом как можно дольше. Даже в глубоком космосе.

Но вместе с тем — он профессионал в своей области, никто не знает эту сферу так, как он, разве что его друг на «Глене». Да это и неважно, потому что Стаметс — все равно лучший.

Для Лорки — лучший.

А потому он и не сможет простить себе потерю «Дискавери» и все, что по какой-то причине случится со Стаметсом.

И из-за этого же он говорит с не свойственной ему искренностью о том, что ему действительно жаль, что приходится заставлять Стаметса насиловать себя и играть в рулетку с собственным мозгом для спасения корабля и победы над клингонами. Но Лорка знает, на что надавить, чтобы тот согласился, — хотя и очень не хочет это делать, не хочет подвергать его риску.

Но у него просто нет выбора. У них просто нет выбора, потому что война — это жертвы. Потому что исследования — это тоже, черт возьми, жертвы. И Стаметс должен это понимать.

В словах Лорки не просьба даже — мольба. Скрытая, хорошо замаскированная мольба быть на его стороне, понять то, что понимает Лорка, узнать то, что знает Лорка.

— Я сделаю это, — соглашается он, и Лорка впервые в жизни на мгновение теряется с ответом. 

Он хочет сказать: «Спасибо за понимание». Он хочет сказать: «Спасибо за это», сам не зная, что именно подразумевает.

Но в итоге с губ слетает только полное благодарности, но — безликое: «Спасибо, мистер Стаметс».

Лорка так много хочет ему сказать, но самое важное — самое главное — он просто не в силах произнести, потому что Стаметс может расценить это не так, он может заподозрить неладное. А Лорка просто не может его потерять. Поэтому все остается несказанным.

Но на «рассвете», обозначенном корабельными часами, в тишине каюты Лорка позволяет себе одну искреннюю мысль. Короткую, секундную. 

Мысль о том, что Стаметс на его стороне. 

И от нее привкус какого-то алкоголя менее горько ощущается на языке.


End file.
